Talk:Larry
The article should change back to "Cousin Larry" because we don't know if Possible is really his last name. It's probably only his mother's maiden name. -Turtle Soup 08:08, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Actually, I don't ever recall anywhere in the show that it mentioned which side of Kim's family Larry is on. Considering the family get togethers that have involved all of the Possibles has never involved Larry or his mom and that none of the other Possibles were at or mentioned at Larry's birthday party, it is actually more likely that Larry and June are on Mrs. Dr. Possible's side of the family than the Possible side. Name All Kim's cousin was ever called was "Larry". Never "Lawrence". Love Robin (talk) 22:26, December 10, 2012 (UTC) *Another thing, I suggest that "Cousin" be removed from the article title. Certainly he is Kim's cousin, and that is extensively covered within the body of the article, but "Cousin" is not his name. Other than Kim's family everyone else simply call him "Larry". "Cousin Larry" is no more appropiate as a title than "Uncle Slim", "Cousin Joss", "Boyfriend Ron", or "Mother Rockwaller", etc. *(hmm, need to check Ron's cousin Shawn…) Love Robin (talk) 15:14, December 11, 2012 (UTC) There are a lot of articles that need to have their names reviewed. This is just one. By the way, this is a very valid suggestion. I will get on it. Mknopp (talk) 15:16, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Abilities Larry's alleged "skill" with a staff weapn, having bested Kim with one swipe, cannot be attributed to him as a natural ability. As it was revealed, he was wearing Kim's battlesuit, and thus his physical abilities boosted the same way Ron was for his second ''tryout for the football team (he dismally failed his first tryout, along with all the other sports at MHS). In addition, the staff he was using was powered and one might suspect that Kim was not expecting Larry to lashout at her with it and so taken by surprise. Nor would she have fought him, not with his mother watching. Upshot is: that was not Larry's ''natural ''abilites on display. Love Robin (talk) 22:26, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Love interests I replaced "Catherine" with Charlotte as there is no "Catherine" ever mentioned in connection with Larry. I gave her priority over Bonnie as he actually made a move on Charlotte, while Bonnie never even gave him a chance to start with her. I also have to question the validity of including Bonnie in this since other than the "Meet the Queen" event, where he did get rejected immediately, he never again spoke her name. Love Robin (talk) 15:07, December 11, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you for catching the incorrect name. The order of love interest has usually been chronological, although this is not a policy yet. And even when it is a policy, then there will still be some debate about what chronology. Putting Charlotte first is just fine. :Since he did express a romantic interest in Bonnie, then I would say that it is valid. A love interest does not need to be reciprocated. :Again, thank you for the time and effort that you put in. :Mknopp (talk) 15:20, December 11, 2012 (UTC) if his mom's last name is possible wouldnt that mean he is on kim's father's side?11:59, January 5, 2013 (UTC)11:59, January 5, 2013 (UTC)~~Ryoko IT would mean that ''IF, and Big '''IF '''here, his last name was ''ever ''mentioned. Which it never was. Love Robin (talk) 13:24, January 5, 2013 (UTC)